Careful What You Wish For
by ltjvt1026
Summary: Two-shot about the relationship between Gibbs and Lt. Commander Faith Coleman. R&R please.
1. Call of Silence

**Disclaimer: The usual. That's all I'm sayin'!**

**Authors Note: **I worked late Tuesday/early Wednesday, 0100 to 0800. I brought my writin' gear along 'cause I know I would be bored. I was looking through my 'idea book' when I came across a page headed 'Gibbs/Faith Coleman'. It was the only thing on the page. Sometime over the last year, I guess I had a thought about writing a story about 'em. Sooo, as I was working I let that thought stew in the back of my mind. Next day I decided to look in the archive to see how many stories there were about them. There were three. Two by **Fictionnaire **and one by **iwannagibbs**. Kinda thin. Now I really want to do this story. I've wanted to step away from Mike Franks a bit. This is what came out. It will probably be a two-shot. Hope you like it.

**Spoilers: **Ti-ti ones for "Meltdown" and "UnSEALed". A bit bigger for "Call of Silence". By the way if you've never seen "Call of Silence", you really have to. Probably the best NCIS episode ever.

**Gibbs' basement, 2230hrs**

It was quiet in the basement. Just the sound of the plane working over the planking of the bottom of the boat. The last seventy two hours had been intense, but worth it. Ernie Yost got to keep his Medal of Honor. He also got some peace of mind, finally realizing that he hadn't murdered his buddy, Wade Kean on Iwo Jima in '45. After the dust settled, Leroy Jethro Gibbs and the old Marine went to dinner, drinking more sake than was probably good for either one. But that too was worth it.

Gibbs took Ernie home, making sure the old guy got to bed safely. Then Jethro went home, fired up his coffee maker and started working on the boat. After several hours of work and just as many cups of coffee, Gibbs felt he could switch to bourbon. He walked over to the workbench, getting down a dusty bottle of Jim Beam Black Label. Drinking the last of the coffee in his mug, he recharged it with bourbon. Jethro leaned against the bench sipping the whiskey and contemplating his work.

_Pretty soon I'm gonna hafta get some neighborhood kids in here to help me flip her over so I can start work on the cabin and deck._

Picking up the plane, Gibbs prepared to resume smoothing the hull. Upstairs he heard his front door open and then close. Light footsteps came through the living room. Jethro did not recognize the gait. He moved back to the workbench. Under the bench near the left front corner was a holster with a .44 snub nose. As Gibbs' hand slid under the bench, a voice came from the hallway near the basement door.

"Gibbs?"

Recognizing the voice, Jethro brought his hand from under the bench.

"Down here Commander."

Gibbs looked up in time to see Lt. Commander Faith Coleman come through the door and start down the steps. Instead of Service Dress Blues, Faith Coleman was wearing Levi's, a white cotton long sleeved blouse and New Balance running shoes. Her hair was in a ponytail.

"Do you know your front door is unlocked?"

"Uh huh. It usually is."

"Isn't that kind of unsafe?"

"Only for people who don't belong here."

"Okaay"

"What can I do for you Commander?"  
"Well, I was wondering how Corporal Yost was."  
Gibbs chuckled.  
"Last I saw him, he was feeling no pain. But did your concern warrant a visit to my house? You could have called me in the morning at my office."

Faith's face started to color.

"I guess that's true, but I was in the neighborhood and…"  
Jethro's face got that 'are you kidding me' look on it.

"And you knew this was my neighborhood how?"

Now Faith's face was officially red.

"I asked Dr. Mallard where you lived."

Gibbs smirked.

"Why Ducky?"

Faith started to regain some control of her face.

"Could you imagine me asking DiNozzo? Or Agent Todd?"

"No I guess not. Oh, I'm forgetting my manners. Drink?"

Jethro gestured at the bottle of Jim Beam on the workbench. Coleman nodded.

"Sure."

Gibbs grabbed a jar holding various screws and washers, dumping them out. He took a rag and wiped the inside and outside. Just as he was about to pour a slug into the jar, he noticed the look on Faith's face.

_Forgot. Neat freak._

Jethro stopped mid motion and put down the bottle. After checking a couple of drawers, he found a wrapped plastic cup from one of the major motel chains. Gibbs tore the wrapper off and poured a couple of fingers into the cup. Handing her the cup, Jethro picked up his mug.

"Absent friends."  
"Absent friends" echoed Faith.

Gibbs slid a barstool to Faith. She sat. Gibbs sipped his whiskey.

"So Commander, why are you really here?"

Faith looked abashed. This really was not going the way she thought it would.

"Not buying the whole 'concerned for Corporal Yost thing?"

Gibbs laughed.

"No ma'am. Try pulling the other one."

Faith Coleman sighed.

"You're a very irritating individual Gibbs. Last year it was Petty Officer Curtin and now Corporal Yost. I just want…"

Faith throws up her free hand and takes a large sip of her bourbon. She starts to stand.

"I think I made a mistake coming here. Sorry I bothered you."

Gibbs raises a hand.

"Hold on Faith."

The use of her first name stops Coleman. Gibbs lowers his hand.

"Look, in both of those cases, the men involved acted contrary to what was known about them. That's what gets my 'gut' churning. So I try to go the opposite way. In Ernie's case, he wasn't trying to kill his buddy, just knock him out to keep him quiet. Due to stress, adrenaline or whatever, he hit him too hard. Over the years, he convinced himself he killed Kean. If I left it to the forensics and what Ernie remembered, the outcome would've been a lot different. But I 'know' Ernie didn't intentionally kill Kean. All I had to do was make him remember."

"That's why the matches, the video and the 'Lieutenant'?"

Gibbs nodded.

Faith sighed.

"You make it sound like it was a foregone conclusion that Yost wasn't guilty. Nine out of ten people would have sworn he was."

Jethro smirked.

"Well, that's why I get paid the big bucks Commander. I don't follow the group."  
"Trying to say you 'don't play well with others'?"

"I've been told that a lot over the years."  
"I'll bet."  
Faith Coleman stood again.

"And now I really do need to get going. Thanks for the drink."

"You're welcome. I'll walk you out."

The two walked out to Faith's vehicle which was parked in Gibbs' driveway. Faith started the SUV and rolled down the window.

"Night Gibbs."

"G'Night Faith. Feel free to stop by anytime."

Now it was Faith's turn to give a little smirk.

"I might just take you up on that Gunny. Careful what you wish for."  
With that the commander backed her SUV into the street and drove off. Gibbs watched the taillights disappear.

"This could get interesting."

**A/N: **As I said above, I'm thinking two-shot. I hope they bring Faith back. If Gibbs _has _to go out with a lawyer, I'd rather it was Faith than M. Allison Hart. Just my opinion. Speaking of opinions, how about a review, that's an opinion.


	2. Hometown Hero

**Disclaimer: See Chapter Uno.**

**Authors Note: **I knew going in that this was probably not going to be one of my more popular stories. So I'm not surprised or disappointed by the response it's gotten. At the beginning of the year I said I was going to try and write out of my comfort zone. I consider this story part of that. I'm going to keep it as a two-shot. The response doesn't merit more. However if Faith comes back, I reserve the right to open this story back up.

**Spoilers: **If you've never seen "Hometown Hero", consider yourself spoiled. I found the episode online at ''. The best part of it for me was watching Kate try and figure out what was going on between Faith and Gibbs when Faith brought coffee for Jethro.

**MCRT Bullpen, Monday 1315hrs.**

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was plowing through the paperwork relating to Petty Officer Justin Dobbs' case. His team had the day off. They'd worked from Friday to late Sunday. Gibbs convinced the Director to grant them a day off so they could come back rested Tuesday. Jethro was still trying to figure what marker he was going to call in to get Abby and Kate the spa experience they'd had to cancel when he called off everyone's weekend. Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes momentarily. He'd reviewed all the paperwork, a couple of signatures and the file could go up to the Director's office for approval.

Earlier in the day he'd attended Dobbs' medal award ceremony at the Pentagon, followed by his interment at Arlington National Cemetery. Gibbs sat with Lt. Commander Faith Coleman at the ceremony and stood with her at Arlington. After the medal ceremony, Dobbs' parents came up to Gibbs thanking him effusively for clearing their son's name. They hadn't been nearly as cordial to Faith Coleman. Gibbs felt kind of bad about that. Like him, she'd just been doing what she was paid to do. Towards the end she'd even offered to help in the team's quest to clear PO Dobbs.

_No good deed goes unpunished._

Jethro sighed and picked up his pen preparing to finish off the paperwork dragon so he could go home. His phone buzzed, interior line.

_Shit._

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Nice phone manners Special Agent Gibbs."

"Well Commander Coleman, since it was an interior line I figured whoever was on the other end wouldn't mind."

"A bit testy today are we?"

"Too much paper. Something I can help you with Commander?"

"Well, I was wondering if you were going to be working on your boat tonight."

"Yes, I'll be working on my boat. That is if I can wrestle this paperwork into submission. Why?"

"I was thinking I could maybe bring dinner."

Gibbs looked at the receiver in his hand.

_Didn't see that coming._

"Sure Faith, dinner sounds great. I promise to have clean glasses this time."

Coleman chuckled.

"Good. How do you feel about Mexican?"

"Mexican is good."

"Say six o'clock?"

"Sure Faith. See you then."

Gibbs broke the connection and placed the receiver gently back in the cradle.

_Curiouser and curiouser cried Alice._

**Gibbs' house 2000hrs**

After finally slaying the paperwork dragon, Gibbs went home. This was after Director Morrow caught him on his way to the elevator.

"Well done on the Dobbs case Jethro."

"Thank you sir."

"SecNav also wanted me to add his congratulations. This could have been very embarrassing for the Navy."

"Yes sir."

The Director smiled.

"Not holding you up am I Gibbs?"

"Oh, no sir."

"Yes I am. Go on, git."

"Thank you sir, I will."

Since Faith was bringing the food, Gibbs decided to get a couple of six packs of Carta Blanca. Upon arriving home the beer went into the fridge and Jethro changed out of his work clothes into jeans and a t-shirt. He figured to get some work done prior to Faith's arrival. He had a feeling after she showed up there wouldn't be much boat building going on.

At five fifteen Gibbs came up from the basement satisfied with his progress so far. He took a quick shower and set the kitchen table. At exactly six o'clock Gibbs heard his front door open.

"Gibbs?"

"In the kitchen."  
Faith Coleman came into the kitchen carrying a large shopping bag. She was dressed pretty much the same as the last time, except her hair was down rather than in a ponytail.

"Smells good Faith. What have we got?"

"Well, there's ceviche made with shrimp, arroz con pollo, carnitas and chile relleno."  
"Great. Can I get ya a beer?"

"Sure."

"Glass?"

Faith smiled.

"Nah, I'll drink out of the bottle."

As Gibbs got two beers from the fridge, Faith put the food on the table. They sat and started in on the food. After twenty minutes or so, Gibbs could see that Faith had something on her mind.

"Something bothering you Faith?"

"No…well yes. Dobbs' parents seemed a little cool towards me this morning."

Gibbs sighed.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. Apparently word got to them about SecNav wanting to disallow Justin's medal. If it's any comfort to ya they kinda cold shouldered SecNav too. He spent a good forty five minutes talking to them privately before the awards ceremony."  
Coleman grimaced.

"All that was SecNav's doing. I was just riding shotgun on the investigation."

"They didn't see it that way Faith. I'm sorry."

"I'll live I guess."

Gibbs started clearing the table.

"Want another beer?"

"Yes please."

When Jethro handed over the beer, Faith looked up.

"How did you know I'd be running in Rock Creek Park?"

Gibbs smirked.

"A good investigator never gives up his sources."

"It had to be someone who works with me. Who was it?"

"Not telling."

"Gibbs!"

"Sorry Fait. No can do."

"Stinker."

"Very mature Commander."  
Faith stuck her tongue out at Gibbs.

"Don't you want to know how I knew how you liked your coffee? We could trade sources."

Gibbs smirked again.

"Ducky."

"Damn!"

"Ah, c'mon Faith. You asked him where I lived. Why wouldn't you ask him something like that? Speaking of coffee, you want me to make some?"

"Sure."

As the coffee was brewing, Gibbs set a match to wood he'd already laid in the fireplace. The fire was going well when he brought two mugs to the couch. They sat staring into the fire for about ten minutes.

"Gibbs?"

"Hmmmm..."

"Is the trunk of my SUV really that scary?"

Jethro grinned remembering the neatly labeled boxes in Faith's trunk, holding all the clutter that another person would have.

"I guess it wouldn't be for someone who knows you."

"Like you?"

"Yeah, like me."

During the conversation they'd moved closer to each other on the couch. Now their faces were inches apart. Gibbs closed the gap and brushed his lips across Faith's. Before Jethro could pull away, Faith put her hand on the back of his head, pulling his face to hers again.

"Bring those lips back here."

"Yes ma'am."

**A/N: **'Hometown Hero' was the last episode featuring Faith Coleman. I hope she'll be back. If so I'll write some more.


End file.
